betterorespawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Orespawn Wiki:Rules Policy
To ensure that all users of the Better Orespawn Wiki have a safe and fun experience, we have set in place several regulations to be upheld. If a user chooses not to uphold the regulations of the Better Orespawn Wiki, they will be dealt with depending on the severity of the situation. This puts it on a case-by-case basis and the involved administrator's discretion, within reason. Main Wiki Rules Policy The term "main wiki" in this case refers to all interactions that take place directly on this wiki, not on its chat. A list of policies is to be upheld. *Do not edit, post or rename for malicious purposes. Any edit made without good intent will be dealt with. **If the vandalism exceeds a certain level, the user will not be subject to any levels of warning in the Blocking Policy, and will instead be blocked instantly. *Do not swear or introduce explicit content. **Drug references, if not referencing a specific drug and/or referencing drugs/drug use in a positive way, are allowed so long as they are not made in abundance. **The word "god" (or "God") is allowed, so long as users do not take extreme exception to its use. ***The word "god" (or "God") is not allowed while editing the wiki's articles. **The words "crap" and "hell" are allowed in moderation, so long as users do not take extreme exception to its use. ***The word "crap" is not allowed while editing the wiki's articles. "Hell" is only allowed as a replacement for "the Nether" or "Nether." **The word "rape" is allowed in moderation as a descriptive term, but is not allowed in any sense if used in a threatening or non-explanatory way. ***The word "rape" is not allowed while editing the wiki's articles. *Do not threaten other users in any case. *Do not intentionally insult other users. Pay attention to their likes and dislikes, and adjust conversation appropriately. If a user dislikes a certain action or topic within reason, please stop referencing it. **This does not mean one should change one's opinions. See below for the rules on opinions. *Opinions should not be used as grounds for insult, bias or argument. While debate (such as "I don't find OreSpawn a very fun mod") is allowed, insults (such as "OreSpawn is stupid, and everyone who loves it is stupid!") are not. Forum Rules Policy are a special area of the wiki where users can discuss content in appropriately named "threads," or comment-enabled discussion chains. They are fun to use, but do need some moderation. *All mainspace rules apply. *Do not deviate too harshly from the topic of a conversation (example: on a discussion on one's favorite mob, "I really like the Mantis" is acceptable while "Have you seen the new Attack of the B-Team pack?" is not). Chat Policy (warning: will bring the player directly to chat) is a real-time, text chat (voice chat is not enabled) where the player can converse with other logged-in members of the wiki. It is possible to PM (private message) users by clicking on their avatar. Chat Moderators and Administrators can also kick (disconnect with no time delay) users from chat. They can also ban (keep users out of chat for a set duration) users. This is used in the case of misbehavior (see the chat punishment policy) only, and kicking or blocking without an additional reason is grounds for rights removal. The rules for chat are as follows: *Do not spam (use the same character/phrase more than five times in a row, often in quick succession, or input random gibberish) *Do not use ALL CAPS in much more than one sentence. *Keep in mind that normal language that would be prohibited on the main area of the wiki is not prohibited on chat. This is because users are required to be 13 years or more of age to create an account, and as such to join chat. If an underage user creates an account and exposes themself to explicit content, the blame lies on them exclusively. *''Very'' explicit content should not be used. Linking to pornography, shock or especially gory sites, etc. does not abide by the Chat Punishment Policy and will get a much more severe response. **Moderator discretion defines what content triggers this, as well as the length of the ban. Blocking Policy Administrators and up have the ability to block, or ban, people from the wiki. While these users can view the wiki, they cannot make changes or post (with some exceptions). To prevent banning from going out of hand, these rules have been set in place. *First offense: a verbal warning (please leave on the user's Message Wall so as to provide tangible evidence). *Second offense: 1- to 3-day block with a verbal warning. *Third offense: 1- to 4-week block with a verbal warning. *Fourth offense: Infinite block. Note that "I didn't know" or "I'm new" is not an excuse, as the rules page is made publicly available. Neither is "I was hacked" (Wikia's accounts are very hard to hack) or "My sibling/parent/friend/etc. did it." What happens on your account is your responsibility. Keep in mind that maliciously defacing articles with great potency does not abide by this rule. Chat Punishment Policy This punishment guide applies only to violations of the Chat Policy. *First offense: a verbal warning (please deliver in chat) *Second offense: a second warning (please deliver in chat and on the user's Message Wall) *Third offense: a kick *Fourth offense: a kick *Fifth offense: 1- to 3-day ban *Sixth offense: Infinite ban Administrator Rules Policy Administrators must be kept in line, like the rest of the wiki. This rule guide applies only to administrators, chat moderators and bureaucrats. *Do not ban or kick a user without evidence. **Screenshots are not acceptable as evidence; as such, private messages have no rules, effectively. If a user is harrassing you in PM, just click the "Block PMs" button. *Do not use your rights to get what you want (such as saying "I'm an admin so my vote counts double") *Do not make decisions on your own or even with just admins. The whole community must be involved in a discussion. *Do not revoke or grant the rights of others unless a community discussion has been approved on the matter. *Abide by all rules of the wiki. *Administrators will lose their rights if inactive (no contributions) for a month. Administrator Punishment Policy This reinforces the Administrator Rules Policy. *First offense: verbal warning (left on Message Wall) *Second offense: 3-day demotion, verbal warning (left on Message Wall) *Third offense: 1-month demotion, 2-week block, community vote on whether to re-premote the user *Fourth offense: Infinite block and demotion Final Note Thank you for taking the time to read this page. We appreciate your contributions to this wiki, and will do our utmost to make sure it remains a peaceful and fun place for all. Signed, The users of the Better Orespawn Wiki (If you wish to have your signature here, please go to Template:RulesSig and post four tildes (~~~~) on the next available line.)